doctor who times have changed episode one
by lawlietsgirl
Summary: join rayn as she searches for her fellow kind long thought dead.
1. times have changed episode 1  lucky fool

Times have changed episode 1

"_im alone afraid and running forever surly theres more to life than this right?"_

I ran and ran and ran some more with a device under my arm "HALT CEASE RUNNING!"a cyberman boomed "sorry cant have you opening a rift to the void! Its too dangerous so im going to do this!"i chimed and smashed the device into small bits with my foot "YOU WILL BE DELETED!"it roared in anger at the demise of its plan "he he"i giggled until i dodged a lazer "oh right back to the running back to the running!"i repeated then saw a window infront of me and grinned,i got out my sonic screwdriver and activated the sprinklers causing the cyberman to halt "great he's rusting..sorta but he wont be like that for long! A cheer for timelord strength!"i beamed and lifted the cyberman then chucked it out the window,i turned away until i heard voices "blimy!"a mans voice yelped "that could've killed me that!"the man yelled "doctor thats"a woman started "yes a cyberman i wonder how it ended up falling towards me"he explained i smirked at this and got curious,i poked my head out the window and my hazel locks followed there stood a ginger haired woman,a brownish blonde haired boy both were dressed normally but then i saw a man with dark brown hair in a tweed jacket and a bow tie i giggled at the sight but then the strange mans gaze was directed upwards 'uh oh' we watched each others eyes for a moment i was lost in his lonely and cold eyes until i smirked and ran from sight "OI you!"i heard him cry causing me to laugh,i heard his footsteps come up the stairs infront of me so i dove into a little corner where i wouldn't be easily seen,they ran past to the window i was looking from,i watched as he was analysing the situation then i stepped out my hiding place and waited until he noticed me...which took a while "you yes you just stop and don't run again...how long were you there?"he asked "long enough to see your a hard thinker"i chuckled he smiled "im the doctor"he chimed but i frowned 'is this some sick joke?' then i heard another cyberman "oh god"i sighed "here over heeeeeeeeeere"i coaxed getting an 'are you crazy?' Look from the doctor,the cyberman came stumbling around the corner and i walked up to it "okay okay stay still now i know you cybermen can listen to reason,lets put it this way your plan has failed and your commander has died im giving you a chance to back out"i offered it stared at me through its black pits "time lords mercy"i shrugged it started to walk towards me ,i didn't move an inch i planted a device to it so before it could get to me it was sent to the void "there we are i hate violence but sometimes they wont listen"i murmered to myself staring at the spot where the cyberman once was "ah now!"i yelled running again "ah not again!"i heard the doctor sigh running after me,i crouched infront of the crippled device and examined it closely "sorry doc im going somewhere now and im glad its really you but ill be happy if we meet again and im sure we will be carefull alright?"i concluded and pressed a button on a vortex manipulator "WAIT!"he shouted in the distance.

3 weeks later

I looked at the little box and sighed "finnaly a glimmer of hope"i chimed and pressed a button on my vortex manipulator causing me to follow the signal,i arrived somewhere strange "oh no...no way how can i be?"i rambled taking my sonic out of my pocket and reading the atmosphere "outside the universe?"i asked myself i then saw a big blue police box "ello there"i greeted walking to it "what are you doing here? Unless.."i pressed my ear against it and heard a familier low rumbling "oh wow!"i yelped and used my sonic to open the doors,i stepped in and gawked "how long has it been since ive seen such a magnificent thing such as you? oh you beauty"i complimented "but you would look so much better with your soul"i sighed and walked out,then locking the doors again "now time to find the timelords"i rubbed my hands together and started to explore i then came across and ood and a girl in a cage "OOD!"i yelped and walked up to it "hello there"i greeted it stayed silent "fine then be like that whos she?"i asked going up to the cage "hello there im"i started "the darkness not the most nice title but you don't like it do you , you only use it for your enemys but you like to be called rayn"the girl rambled "oh"i started "your the doctors closet friend your a timelord too,you must help him,him and i are in terrible danger no will be,will be in terrible danger"the girl continued "im here to help don't worry"i said scanning her "oh oh you your fantastic"i complimented "thank you you've worked it out faster than he did now go find my thief"the girl thanked "ill be back first i have to find the doctor and the rest of them"i beamed "there is no rest there will be no rest,the boxes will make you mourn and angry"the girl said "what do you"i started "you have been tricked and will be tricked now hurry!"she called as i ran "DOCTOR!"i shouted getting no response i rushed around following the faint scent of a timelord,i saw the doctor starting to look in a cupboard where the timelords signal was coming from,i walked up behind him as he opened the door to find boxes of distress signals,all timelords long dead,i sighed loudly his head rose up then looked towards me my heart sank and i resisted the urge to cry once more for my race "well thats a disappointing outcome"i chuckled softly with a fake smile he approached cautiously "its you"he said softly,one tear was all it took for him to stop in his tracks but then his attention was directed to two people i had zoned out now cursing myself for being so stupid 'i actually i thought...how could i have been so stupid'i closed my eyes and sniffed 'they were always gone' i turned to the two people and rage filled me "house repairs you when you break i know! But how does he mend you?"the doctor growled "you've got the eyes of a 20 year old"he added "oh thank you"the man said "no no i mean it literally your eyes are 20 years younger than the rest of you,your ears don't match one of your arms are two inches longer than your left and how's your dancing? Cause you got two left feet"he rambled doing a little dance "patchwork people"i growled my back facing them "how many time lords have you lured here the same way you did to us? You raised my hopes then brought them crashing down thats enough to make anyone dangerous god knows what it'll do to me"i snarled my voice and body trembling but i then closed my eyes and calmed myself then dragging the now confused doctor away "what? What? who are you and how do you know about the timelords?"he asked rambling "shut up!"i roared causing him to go silent and look at me with sympathetic eyes "just shut up to much has happened today"i sighed and stopped dragging him when we arrived where his tardis resided "my theif!"she beamed as he walked up to the cage i groaned as i felt anger build up inside me,i knew a time lords rage burned like a supernova i could'nt let it be released,i ran out of the room to somewhere i knew i could release it,after a load of running i ended up where we were before,i looked at the boxes and punched the wall with a loud scream of anger and sadness then i clenched my teeth as tears streamed down "why me? Why couldn't i have burned just like the rest?" i asked myself i then put my back against the wall and sobbed to myself in the corner with my head between my legs.

3 hours later

"hold on! Before we leave i need to find someone, someone important she knew about the timelords i need to kn...oh"i heard the doctor say close by "doctor isn't that?"a girl said "yes the one we ran into with the cybermen just stay there"the doctor answered,i heard him moving closer,i ceased crying an hour ago and now i was feeling sorry for myself and my race "hello again"he greeted "im such a fool but it depends on how i look at it...im either a fool or just lucky or both"i mumbled "why?"he asked " well i thought i wasn't alone and then cryed about it when i relised i was tricked but now i know that im far from alone what a lucky fool i am"i explained raising my head up "my name is rayn"i sighed getting up and looking at him "and today i just experienced the best thing in the universe"i explained "what would that be?"the doctor asked "you!"i started making him jump back "the doctor the one whos saved countless races ,the name he has which even makes daleks shiver in fear, the man who lost everything and never dared to look back because he cant ,you doctor have been so alone, eyes which are filled with such fire yet such sadness today is where everything changes for the both of us"i finished walking up to him and grabbing his hand,i then placed it on my left chest then on my right,his eyes sparked with different emotions as he stepped back then a big smile crept on his face and he tackled me with a hudge hug and spun me round "HA HAAAAA"he yelled happily as i laughed "um doctor whats going on?"amy asked confused "remember when i said i was looking for timelords"he paused and they nodded "shes one! A living breathing TIMELORD!"he yelled and poked me in the cheek then enveloped me in a hug again "again with the hugging"i squeaked almost out of breath then he put me down with a childish grin across his face 'god you...grr..oh theta' i couldn't be angry at him anymore despite the past i was so happy to see him standing there infront of me,i felt a burning sensation in my pocket and flung my leather jacket off revealing my red tube top and mini shorts causing rory's and the doctors mouths to drop and he thought the gingers skirts were short "ow ow what the" i asked myself as i pulled the glowing red ruby out my jacket pocket "why now?"i whispered "what is that?"the doctor asked "not sure yet but im figuring it out"i replied putting my jacket back on and placing the ruby back in my pocket "well hi humans,theta its good to see you again"i smiled and he motioned for me to follow "im assuming you've got the tardis matrix back into the actual tardis now"i added "yes she cant talk but..."he started "she understands you, all tardis's have a heart she can hear every word your saying shes still alive"i encouraged "i know that its just i enjoyed talking"he replied "you always enjoy talking you can never shut up"i sighed throwing a fez over his eyes "A FEZ!"he grinned childishly then examining it "i needed a new one!"he beamed "great.."amy sighed annoyed rory shook his head and i chuckled but then ceased,i looked behind me and frowned as i saw a shadow of a demon like creture against the wall of a corner,i stepped inches closer only to see it speed the other direction causing me to run after it "hey! Wait!"the doctor yelled chasing after me again,i turned the corner and saw the creature,it was black as the night and its figure was demonic,its eyes were ablaze with fire and it had a twisted teeth filled smile,i was about to say something but then got knocked back into the wall making a dent "RAYN!"the doctor shouted running to me,my vision was hazy and i felt light headed,warm blood trickled down the side of my face "rayn? Rayn! can you hear me?"the doctor asked but i didn't answer,i just stared at the creature ,as it disappeared it whispered words to me in galifrian my eyes widened and i lost consciousness.

I was dreaming of the words that monster said to me it made me...uneasy 'what was that creature? How could it know those words?' i opened my eyes hesitantly to see a green light in my face "shes awake!"i heard a voice call "g..green light away"i murmered "oh right!"i heard the voice say again and the green light disappeared to reveal the doctor,amy and rory "d...doctor"i whimpered holding my head as immense pain shot through it "stay still knock to the back of the head isn't the best thing in world but isn't that serious either"the doctor explained but then i shot up "what did i just?"he started "that..thing"i murmered remembering its shape and form ignoring the doctors speech i continued "ive never seen such a creature,was it alien? Or just in my head?"i rambled standing up cautiously "oh"i started looking aroud to find myself in a now alive tardis "oh just beautiful"i murmered "wait a sec..doctor why do you leave the breaks on?"i asked frowing "oh another one!"he groaned getting up and running to the console and pulling the vortex manipulator followed by the blue stabilizers or as he calls them "blue boringers" if there was ever such a word but i just continued to shrug and i sat on a seat near the console,i put my head in my hands and sighed deeply "are you alright?"the doctor asked now infront of me "yeah just a headache"i reassured but he didn't look convinced then i stood up and traced my fingers along the console "hmm its been ages since ive felt like this"i grinned "no i fly my tardis you sit"the doctor ordered pointing to the chair "oh come on theta stop being childish your tardis? Its meant for six pilots"i teased now starting to fly it "and you've had loads of go's"i chuckled being equally as childish i then pulled a lever and the tell tale noise of the tardis taking off started then stopped as we landed,i switched the breaks off and whirled round with the scanner "right im not sure where we are i just wanted to do that any way wheres amy and rory?"i asked "in the swimming pool"the doctor replied fiddling with the tardis consol "hmm ok then"i murmered then skipped away into the corridors of the tardis "oi where you going?"the doctor called "the swimming pool!"i chuckled and was soon spotted by amy and rory cuddling in the pool,rorys face turned into alarm when he spotted me running and i leapt forward to jump in "ahhhhhhhhhhh!"rory yelled as i came into contact with the pool making them both drenched,of course amy started to chase me and splash at me while i just laughed at rory expression "alright ponds and rain we've landed get changed and lets go get something to satisfy our rabid curiousity"the doctor chimed "oh so im travelling with you now theta?"i asked walking to the pool side "yes"he answered crouching down to look at my drenched form,he offered me his hand and i took it rising out the water then grabbing a towel and ringing out my hair,i froze when i saw that same shadow in the distance,i stood up and watched the space where it was but then it disappeared,my eyes narrowed and i stood up straight then started changing into some dry clothes,i walked into the control room in a black tube top and black shorts


	2. times have changed episode 2 hiding

Times have changed episode 2

**again i do not own doctor who.**

I walked to the main control room and i could hear super massive black hole so i ended up dancing my way into the control room the doctor smiled at me as i twirled infront of the console , but he was looking at the scanner worried,i made my way over to him and what i saw made my eyes go wide "doctor.."i murmered "i know"he whispered "who wants fish and chips?"he added,rory put a hand up "ill drop you both off,take your time,don't rush!"he ordered "uh and you two?"rory asked "uh things to do"the doctor started "involving other things"i interrupted

but amy argued and pranced up to the console "whatever your up to i want to be a part of it"amy protested,the doctor was about to say something when an alarm rang and the tardis shook violently "ahhhh doctor what happened for the shields for solar storms!"i yelled "they broke in unfortunate events!"he shot back "unfortunate events? Your an idiot!"i creid reaching for the lever for the shields "it didn't do anything!"i yelled "well of course it didn't i told you they're broken now assume positions!"the doctor yelled as we all curled into protective balls until we stopped "text book landing"he joked.

"hey doctor where are we?"i asked " behold a cockerel!"he announced opening the doors,i smiled and ran outside to see a hudge castle "ah love a cockerel"i beamed rubbing my hands together and walking to the doctor,he was rambling about something also i heard dusty springfield when i stopped and examined a leaking pipe "doctor!"i called causing him to come over to me "they're pumping acid off this island very nasty acid might i add,one touch of this stuff and it'll dissolve you in 15 seconds"i said while pointing my sonic screwdriver at it

the doctor gawked "since when did you get a sonic screwdriver? A red one at that!"he yelled "since when i became old enough and i changed the color because i didn't like blue,green or the latest yellow"i explained tinkering with it "oh..nevermind come on and how did you get those readings when mine didn't"he groaned childishly dragging me along "i was the one who didn't skip school"i murmered "you went to school?"amy asked us,i nodded

"he dropped out because he couldn't sit still"i joked causing amy to giggle in agreement,there was an alarm and the doctor then got his screwdriver out "there are people coming well almost"he rambled as my sonic made a noise i was familier with "almost coming?"amy asked "almost people"i added looking at the readings on my sonic "oi stop doin that!"he ordered "my mums a massive fan of dusty springfield"rory randomly added "who isn't?"the doctor answered

"me i hate slow music"i growled the doctor stared for a moment but shrugged it off "i think we should probably go"rory advised pointing in the other direction before being dragged off by came into a room with people in harnesses "what are all these harnesses for?"amy asked "uhh the almost people?"rory enquired "what are they prisoners or meditating or what?"amy questioned "i think they fall into the or what category"i answered smiling with excitement "halt and remain calm!"a voice sounded "well we've halted is everyone calm?"the doctor asked,i rolled my eyes "don't move!"a voice ordered "stay back jen we don't know who they are"a man ordered "so lets ask them who the hell are you?"the girl i assumed was jen asked

"well im the doctor this amy,rory oh and rayn"the doctor beamed pulling me away from examining the wall to next to him,i frowned "its all very nice isn't it?"i beamed smiling at them "yes quite!"the doctor added nudging me a few more people walked in and i sighed as the doctor tried to weed his way out of this one but we ended up being pushed against the wall and scanned for bugs "they're clear boss"the man next to 'the boss' said "alright weather man your ID checks out but if theres another solar storm what you going to do about it hand out sun block?"the boss asked,i then blocked out they're talking when i saw that shadow again 'why are you following me?' "he he he ha ha the doctor dosent trust you enough to reveal his little plan"it cooed 'what?'

"ha ha ha HA HA HA!"it roared before disappearing making me feel uneasy "i need to see your critical systems"the doctor ordered "which one?"the boss asked "you know which one"he growled following the boss "rayn arnt you coming?"the doctor yelled at me but i didn't answer 'he dosent trust me what? What plan? Grr this is all so frustrating...come on rayn your a timelord..think THINK!' "rayn!"the doctor yelled at me in front of my face,i looked at him now fully aware "are you alright?"the doctor asked "im fine i just need to...never mind it was probably nothing come on then lets go"i answered going ahead before he could ask me came into a room with a hudge container in it with white liquid inside the doctor stood infront of it while i stood next to him,

he watched it with interest and so did i "and there you are" the doctor murmered"wow"i muttered "i know right?"the doctor beamed "meet the governments worst kept secret...the flesh fully programmable matter,in fact its even learning to replicate itself,at a cellular level" 'the boss' explained "right brilliant"amy added sounding a bit sarcastic "ones the readings been taken we can manipulate its manecular structure into anything replicating the organism down to the hairs on its chinny chin chin even clothes,and everything identical eyes,voice"she rambled "mind"the doctor interrupted "soul"i added "don't be fooled doctor,rayn it may act like life but it still needs to be controlled by us"she assured 'god i hate humans sometimes,i hate it when they have power over other living things its not fair' "you said it could grow only living things grow"the doctor said interrupting my thoughts

"moss grows its no more than that,this acid is so dangerous we were a worker every week,so now we mind the acid using these dopplegangers or gangers,these bodys get burned or fall in the acid" i blocked the speech out now as the doctor started to do something "doctor what are you?"i whispered "shh just shh for a moment kay? Im going to try something incredibly stupid"he explained "well im doing it to"i beamed and got my sonic out to and began to scan the flesh,we both put it above the white matter "woah what you two up to?"one of them asked we both , winced as we felt the flesh scanning us "stop it!"the doctor ordered and we both pulled the sonic away "strange it was like..like"he was out of breath "it was scanning US!"i beamed finishing his sentence,he then put his arm above it "doctor thats not such a good idea assuming"i started

"shh! I know ok?"he growled i stepped back at that then the doctor looked at me with confused eyes 'then why are you doing it?' i watched as he stuck his hand in the flesh he wailed in pain,he started to ramble then winced as i remembered the words that creature said to me "he dosent trust you!"it roared right next to me,i gasped and ran "rayn? Rayn!"he called confused about my outburst,i then fell to the floor from a sudden impact 'ow' "rayn why did you run off like that?"the doctor asked "no time to explain im guessing your off to do something about that solar storm?"i asked,he nodded "well then im coming to"i demanded "right monitoring station!"he said grabbing my arm once more,we were soon accompanied by amy and rory,the doctor started circling the control panel "this is going to be the mother and father of all power surges!"he shouted over the alarms and explosions,now he started rambling and the only word i caught was KABOOM

"ive got to get to that cockrel before all hell breaks loose"the doctor decided "you mean we have got to get to that cockrel before all hell breaks loose im not having you running around in danger"i chuckled standing beside him "amy breath"the doctor both burst out the door to see the sky ablaze with a fiery orange,i watched the sky burn that color and stopped,the doctor was about to run but saw my expression "oh rayn..look i know but we have to move now!"he ordered "your right"i sighed following him,we climbed onto the tower as the sky roared and lightning cracked,i fiddled with the box along with the doctor until a hudge bold of electricity shocked the both of us causing us to plummel down,as a last attempt,i spun round kicked my legs so i could break the doctors fall 'im not losing him not when i just found him again!'

1 hour later

I heard someone calling me but i couldn't open my eyes "rayn rayn come on wake up"i heard the doctor order 'im trying!' but i couldn't stay in conciusness all i could hear were whispers which i could not understand but i soon fell into the nightmare of my memories.

Flashback

I stared at the burnt orange sky as i lay in the crimson grass gallifrey...a planet not easily forgotton my home...,i gazed at the stars asking myself one question 'how long will it last? This peace im in will it last i wonder' i then heard someone creeping towards me "theta i hear you your still not good at sneaking"i sighed "darn it"theta growled popping his head up from the grass i giggled "anyway what are you doing away from the citadle? they'll flip knowing your gone"i warned "same to you"he answered laying next to me "how long?"i asked "huh?"theta murmered "how long till this ends?"i questioned turning to face him "i don't know...but you know what my answer to this is?"he asked,i tilted my head "make every moment count and last longer"he smiled and i smiled back and hugged him 'ah so this what i needed' he tensed at first but then settled to put his arms round me 'i never want this to end ever if it does it will surly destroy my soul'

I rushed through the corridors dodgeing people as they came by "move! Get out my way! Ah watch where you be going!"i shouted as i ran,i soon burst through the door "how long?"i growled at rassilon "hm?"he murmered "how long did you know? Do you think everything will be over with a single war?"i snarled "i knew a long time before anyone did and no i don't think it will but it will shower our species with glory"he announced "glory? Your talking like some retired general yearning for the thrill of battle,there shall be no glory,there shall be fire!"i roared making the council jump back "i understand your concern but your pleas have been over ruled , you and the rest of our race shall go to war and fight for the future of time itself"rassilon shot back, i growled under my breath and turned on my heels 'i knew it wouldn't last long,everything has its end even time itself,we are not gods who trifle with time we are but a species among many others' i sighed,when i reached outside i flung my head dress off and disgarded my robe "im not fighting a war impossible to win"i sighed "then what will you do?"theta asked behind me "im sorry theta but i just...im scared and ive tried everything"i sighed sitting down on a step "i know but we just have to keep strong your a good fighter you'll be able to pull through and probably with afew others"theta reassured "yeah maybe"i chuckled "they're starting to call it something now...the time war"i trailed off looking up and hugging theta tightly.

This was it,theta was gone and i was alone,i was hiding behind a rock like a frightened child and i was dying alone and afraid,my hands were glowing yellow and i sighed 'i could've seen this coming',i groaned and stepped out from behind the rock 'its time i put an end to this,if i get shot during the regeneration cycle i die...simple' i was giving up , i couldn't stand it,everything i cared about was gone and i couldn't bear the burden of being the last i saw a dalek stare at me "come on"i growled "come on! Kill me! Kill me before i regenerate you worthless tin cannnn!"i roared but it stayed "why?"it asked,i blinked "why do you show no fear?"it asked coming towards me i sighed deeply and looked into its eye "i do not fear death nor do i fear the extinction of my race im tired of suffering so just kill me and be done with it"i growled it looked into my eyes and then everything went black,i woke up in the middle of the countryside and i regenerated,i was left to suffer and mourn my race and punish myself for my cowardness.

End of flashback

"doctor i think shes waking up!"i heard the doctor call "ah really doctor"i hear another doctor call 'wait what?' i opened my eyes and thought i was losing it "wait um what?"i asked dumbfounded looking at the two doctors infront of me "am i missing something or just seeing double?"i questioned "not seeing double"one of them said lifting me up "just missing something"the other one called "okay this is weird obviously your the doctors dopple ganger because of the shoes...ah the shoes ones burnt with acid the other ones not okay doctors"i started making them both look at me "im going to call you"i pointed at the original doctor "theta"i finished

"and you"i started pointing at the other "doctor well ill call you both doctor when im speaking to both of you" i beamed patting them both on the shoulder "okay so dopple gangers go walk about and doctor gets dopple ganger...oh hang on what are you hiding from me doctors?"i growled "hiding?"theta asked "yes hiding...you don't trust me do you?"i asked looking slightly hurt "no no what makes you think that?" the doctor asked "your planning something yet you don't tell me and...where is everyone"i sniffed "ah well"the doctor started "amy is looking for rory and the gangers are amok and..."theta started "they are all over there"theta pointed to the rest "doctors..."i trailed off "yes"they both said in unison

"swap shoes"i ordered "how did you?"theta asked "do you think im stupid doctors? I worked out your plan i want you to swap shoes when i tell you!"i roared angrily causing them both to jolt into action "r..rayn yes of course just what i was thinking"the doctor stuttered "look ive been reminded of things i regret and its put me in a foul mood also theres that stupid shadow but thats beside the point"i rambled "what shadow?"they both asked in union "its nothing, tell you later but first lets make sure we don't incinerate ok doctors?"i asked "right!"they said in unison then the doctor started to wince in pain "grahhhh!"he wailed

'he cant stabilize like the rest!' it hurt me to see him in pain "oh no not again!"theta groaned i pushed theta away and got infront of the doctor "doctor doctor doctor listen to me"i pleaded putting my forehead against his "hold on you mad man , you can because i know you can now stand up and be amazing okay?"i encouraged,he nodded and stood up cautiously i then hugged him tightly,i let go for a second then looked at theta who looked slightly jealous,i grinned and pulled both of the doctors into a hug and rubbed their hair and nuggied them like i did when we were kids

,i could feel amy watching with confusion and the others were discussing guns and how they would be helpful i sighed 'guns and human beings' i let go of the two as i saw acid leaking through the door "oh"i uttered and now the doctors were rambling with eachother 'great' "so what now doctor?"the doctor asked "well time to get cracking doctor"theta answered walking towards the rest,i soon followed "hello sorry"they said in unison,

i got sick of the wierd talking and decided to help the others with the door,i was getting sick of the two doctors rambling,theta lifted a board "yowsa an escape route!"theta creid and me and amy mouthed the words yowsa in confusion "you know im starting to get what it feels like to hang about with me"theta flattered "do we tend to say yowsa?"the doctor asked "thats enough let it go"theta climbed through the vent and ran just as the gangers came,we walked through a corridor with alot of acid leaks,i began to cough uncontrollably along with the rest of the team "doctor remember earlier you said breath?"amy asked

"very important pond breath"theta choked "yeah well im struggling to"amy whimpered "acid interacting with the stone"theta started "creating an ispicsium im axima"the doctor finished "what?"cleeves asked "choking gas!"i growled "extra heavy if we can get above it"the doctor added "stop finishing sentances its weird!"i ordered "cant help it!"the doctor wailed "evac tower!"cleeves ordered leading the came into a control room,i treid to stop coughing but couldn't so i stayed out of sight to lessen the two doctors worrys

"midnight its adams birthday,my sons five,happy birthday bud"jimmy announced looking up "i...hope...he. ge..ts..some ..great..presents..like...choclate...i love...choclate"i choked earning worried looks from both doctors after all i should have stopped coughing by now "rayn why are you still coughing?"theta asked rising up from his spot on the floor as the doctor made his way to me "n..not...sure...the...gas..m.u.s.t..hav.e..."i deduced between coughs,both doctors were rubbing my back trying to stop it,i put a hand over my mouth and eventually i ceased coughing,i then looked at my hand and saw blood,i hid the blood and nodded to them so they knew i was fine,they backed off as i rested in a corner of the room 'blood...am i dying?' ,the doctor and theta were trying to explain to amy about how they are the same person,we finnaly got a call through to the mainland , cleeves wanted the gangers to be destroyed 'typical humans',theta meanwhile was making a call and spinning amy round on her chair,however my attention was directed to the doctor he looked...lonley and annoyed probably because of amy's attitude towards him,i saw amys expression change from smug to worried,she was stepping towards the wall then jumped back in fright 'how ironic..' amy went over to theta "theres this woman with an eyepatch and she has a habit of opening up walls and staring at me"amy explained and i sighed "in my head.."the doctor murmered,i got worried at this point because i could feel it to,if a time lord could feel it then the flesh could feel it much more stronger,the doctor raced out the room shaking his head in annoyance soon followed by amy,i glanced at theta and he nodded.I followed them out the room...

**to be continued how will rayn react to the doctors outburst?**


End file.
